Les je t'aime apprivoisés
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi. Parfois le coeur a besoin d'un traducteur. Pour ma lunanamoi et mon petit poulpe !


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. (bandai, setsu agency n co)  
**

**Avertissement : héhéhé.  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : à vous de me le dire. Pas un nawak assurément.**

**Ca vient d'où ? Je me suis réveillée avec le titre hier matin et la veille j'ai vu le film "les chansons d'amour" (par Christophe Honoré, c'est bien !!)**

**Pour qui : pour ma Lunanamoi que j'aime et sans qui je ne serais pas Suissesse par Intérim. Et pour mon Petit Poulpe à moi, pour ce séjour qui donne la pèche ! Vous me manquez déjà les filles :p  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement !**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Les je t'aime apprivoisés  
**

-

**Appartement de fonction de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Lausanne, 22 septembre AC 205, 22h30**

-

Il y a toutes sortes de je t'aime, de je te hais qui peuvent revenir au même.

Conditionnel comme la liberté, parce que les interprétations sont aussi dangereuses que les liaisons.

-

- Yuy ? Tu marches comme si un Gundam s'était servi de ton corps comme paillasson. Dure mission ?

- …

- … T'es passé voir Sally ?

- …

- … Allez tu me fais pitié, tu craques de partout. Viens-là je vais te masser.

- ?!

- Je vais pas te casser le dos ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît.

- …

- Comment ça _justement_ ? Viens-là, sur le lit, et en silence s'il te plait, tu fais trop de bruit rien qu'en respirant.

- …

-

Confondre les signaux pour se confondre en excuses quand on est confus, quand l'amitié est enjeu.

Un je t'aime de perdu dans l'oreille d'un sourd peut faire regretter un acte manqué.

Alors mieux vaut agir en silence.

-

- … Maxwell ?

- Hmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais l'avion, imbécile. Enfin, ça se sent pas, Yuy ? J'ai les mains sur ton dos nus.

- Et tu es assis sur mes fesses.

- Oh… Oops ?

- … Là tu t'allonges sur mon dos. Et tu fredonnes dans mon oreille.

- Relax, c'est une nouvelle technique…

- Définis "technique"? Le seul thérapeute à s'être occupé de mon dos l'a fait à travers mon yukata.

-

Mieux vaut agir tout court, mais avec prudence, quand le silence est trop invisible pour rendre transparent aux yeux de qui regarde sans voir.

-

- D'une, tu portais pas de yukata mais ton uniforme. De deux, t'es pas au Japon, Yuy, à Rome fais comme les romains.

- On travaille en Suisse…

- On s'en fout ! De trois… ça te fait pas du bien, Heero ?

- …Et tu fredonnes encore.

- Hmm ? Je fais rien de mal… _The more I see you… the more I want you…_ _Plus je te vois… plus je te veux…_

-

Il y a des je t'aime sauvages, prononcés dans des moments de rage ou dans des corps à corps,

-

- Encore. Encore. J'aime… Heero.

- …

- J'aime…

-

des je t'aime jetés à la tête dans des moments ou l'on est trop à nu, trop amis, trop amants, trop d'amour pour être malhonnêtes mais bien trop mal pour qu'ils rentrent dans la tête ces je t'aime, trop mal pour qu'ils restent. Trop crus pour être crus.

-

- Heero ? Tu fais quoi ?

- …

- Vas-y casse-toi t'es bon qu'à çà de toute façon.

- …

- Heero ? Attends, je…

- …

- Je t'aime, connard. Tu risques pas de l'entendre si tu te barres à chaque fois.

-

Ces je t'aime-là trouvent porte close. Au propre comme au figuré.

Ces je t'aime-là sont dans les tripes, ils blessent la gorge quand ils remontent et laissent les yeux aphones et l'autre inerte, insensible aux signaux, au message, à une certaine hypocrisie.

-

- Quand t'arrêteras de prendre mon cul pour un hall de gare tu repasseras.

- …

- En fait non tu repasses pas. TU REPASSES PAS. FOUS LE CAMP.

- …

- Pourquoi tu m'écoutes quand je veux te faire mal ? Je t'aime en ton absence, j'ai l'habitude.

-

Les je t'aime les plus violents sont les plus incompris. Mais ce ne sont pas les je t'aime les plus forts.

-

- Où vas-tu ?

- Tiens t'es là, toi ?

- C'est encore chez moi, Maxwell.

- Vrai. Vu que tu m'évites au taf comme ici j'ai fini par oublier ce détail. Enfin bref.

- Où vas-tu.

- Dehors. Faudra que tu vois à trouver un autre coloc ou à changer d'appart.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai été très con. J'aurais jamais dû… ça change les… enfin tu vois.

- Non, je ne vois pas, Maxwell.

- C'est normal. Bouge.

-

Feindre l'indifférence jusqu'à la ressentir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fige le cœur dans la glace comme ce sentiment, cette ébauche d'amitié amoureuse parfois gravée dans une roche poreuse.

-

- Laisse-moi passer, Heero.

- La ferme.

- Hein ?

- Quand tu parles soit tu m'allumes, soit tu m'agresses. Alors ta gueule… et écoute.

- C'est cela, oui. J'ai rien à te dire.

- Ca tombe bien. Pour écouter il faut se taire, Maxwell.

-

Le roc n'est pas toujours solide, l'arme comme la lame doivent être maniés avec attention.

L'antigel s'écoule et la voiture s'échauffe.

-

- Tu me cherches. Tu t'énerves. Tu m'énerves. Mais ça ne va pas marcher.

- Laisse-moi passer, Yuy.

- Tu me fais du rentre-dedans, tu fais comme si tu savais t'y prendre mais tu as peur.

- …

- Et tu es paumé, comme moi. Du coup Maxwell tu fais n'importe quoi et tu interprètes ce que je fais n'importe comment.

- Si tu répondais quand je parlais…

- Et si tu ne paniquais pas dès que tu ne comprenais plus. Je ne réponds pas aux cris, Duo.

- Et je ne parle pas aux portes, Yuy.

- Touché.

- Ouais, trop. Dégage.

-

Le liquide de refroidissement devient inutile.

Le moteur va imploser, exploser.

-

- Laisse-toi apprivoiser, Duo. On n'est pas dans la rue.

- Et on n'est pas en guerre, soldat.

- A bon ? J'aurais cru. Pas toi ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Juste parce que t'es prêt à l'ouvrir je dois être prêt à t'entendre ?

- Juste parce que tu étais prêt pour moi je devais l'être pour toi ?

- C'est vrai, Heero, je t'ai forcé, ouh boo..

- Oui. A réfléchir. Si tu n'avais rien fait on y serait encore.

- Hey on n'y est pas du tout, Y...

- On va régler les choses, clairement.

- Ce n'est pas en me plaquant contre la porte et en mettant tes bras de chaque côté de ma tête comme dans les films que…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je te fais l'amour que je dois t'aimer… ou que l'on peut se comprendre.

- Je vois.

- Non, Maxwell. Tu ne vois rien.

-

Le moteur tarde à exploser.

-

- … C'est parce que tu colles ton front au mien. Ça gâche mon champ de vision.

- Et si je t'embrasse je gâche tes lèvres ?

- …

- Je n'ai jamais pris une quelconque partie de ton anatomie pour un hall de gare, Maxwell.

- Je m'en fous.

- Si tu t'en foutais tu ne m'éviterais pas, Duo.

- C'est toi qui m'évites.

- Les mecs qui se barrent du lit en douce je considère qu'ils m'évitent, Yuy.

- Les hommes qui m'allument je considère que je les baise. Les hommes qui ont des exigences je considère qu'ils me _considèrent_.

- …

- … Est-ce que tu m… _considères_, Duo ?

- Les hommes qui posent trop de questions je considère qu'ils me _considèrent_. Est-ce que..

- Ton fard vient de me répondre, Maxwell. Ton sourire aussi.

- Oh, la ferme…

-

Les je t'aime les plus forts sont ceux qui retiennent sans attacher, qui lient sans contraindre, que l'on comprend et que l'on rend au centuple, qui rappellent pourquoi on aime et surtout à quel point.

Les je t'aime-doux, les je t'aime-piège qui font s'entrouvrir les lèvres et fermer les yeux, ouvrir les oreilles et prendre conscience.

Les je t'aime-silence.

The more I see you… the more I…

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtut à toi ma Lunanamoi et à mon petit poulpe que j'aime :p

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ Suissesse par Interim, de retour demain après-midi à Paris :p ¤

Disclaimers : la chanson "the more I see you" a été écrite et composée respectivement par Harry Warren et Mack Gordon.


End file.
